


Verbena

by fluffybunho



Series: Belladonna [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Apocalypse, M/M, commoner hyungwon, for you to decide, implied character deaths, priest kihyun, priest of Ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybunho/pseuds/fluffybunho
Summary: Apophis challenged him as he came closer, to embrace his tragic fate. Looming over the world like a black hole; devouring any life and beauty that came close, casting a deathly shadow over the lands as the storm started to rage forward. The serpent was cold, devoid of light; an ugly figure that destroyed life as it passes, leaving only a graveyard of despair behind.Prompt: Apocalypse for the kihyungwon bingo





	Verbena

**Author's Note:**

> Quick dictionary of words: 
> 
> Ma’at - Concept of truth, balance, order, harmony, low, morality and justice.  
> Duat – The realm of the dead  
> Seth (Set) - Egyptian god of chaos, the desert, storms, disorder, violence. He was lord of the (red) desert.  
> Apophis (Apep) – Egyptian deity that was the opponent and enemy of Ma'at and light. Depicted as the greatest enemy of Ra.  
> Ra – God of the Sun/Solar deity and upholder of Ma’at. Fought Apophis every night. Ra's victory each night was thought to be ensured by the prayers of the Egyptian priests and worshippers at temples.  
> Priests - The Egyptians believed the gods lived in the temples and only the priest was allowed to enter the sacred area of the temple and approach the statue representing the god/goddess. They preformed special rituals using spells and chants to ward away evils. The people could pray at the gate or in the court to the Pharaoh who acted as a go-between the people and the gods. However they have no role to oversee or care for the people and bore no influence or tried educating people on their religion or beliefs.

Sweat run down Kihyun’s face and neck, dripping down his brow bone, almost blinding him as he ran towards the temples. He could feel Hyungwon squeeze his hand as they ran, the subtle reassurance was almost enough to quell the fear that coursed through his body. His heart raced as the looming towers got closer, vibrating through his entire body as they both stumbled over the scorching red sand, ignoring the blistering heat as their sandals did little to protect the granules from whipping against their feet and ankles.

“K-Kihyun, what’s happening” Hyungwon’s voice cracked as he spoke, fear lacing his words as he tried tugging on Kihyun’s sleeve, begging for an answer.

“He’s here Hyungwonnie, we have to run”

As a priest of Ra, the temple was always a second home to Kihyun, a sanctuary and safe-haven as the gods offered their protection, bathing in Ra’s light as it trickled through the cracks on the wall but now as they ran towards his haven the sun was slowly swallowed by an approaching darkness. The sun was gone, concealed, shrouded by heavy clouds that painted the sky in splashes of deep blues and greys, concealing any blue like spilt ink on a canvas.

Kihyun could feel the Ma’at shift, straining as a darkness began to slowly caress the world, bleeding into the waters, staining the sands and skies. Hyungwon’s grip grew tighter, desperately holding on Kihyun’s as the winds began to pick up, howling as it whipped up sand and battered houses. The further they ran the more out of reach the temple felt, the building almost untouchable as they kept running for what felt like hours, the heat dragging them down with each step.

Hope began to diminish as the two ran hand in hand, the dust storm brewing behind them, looming over like a clawed hand, grasping for whatever life it could catch only to destroy it. The air had turned rancid, each breath becoming more and more painful as the last, burning their lungs as they gasped for air, trying to catch their breath. Kihyun could feel Hyungwon slow down, his footsteps uneven as he stumbled, tripping over the uneven mounds of sand, pulling on Kihyun’s hand for stability, a string of curses leaving his mouth.

Fear swelled in Kihyun’s chest as he glanced behind him, the horizon bled red, a wall of sand had begun forming in the distance growing as it approached, demolishing anything in its path. Seth’s wrath was upon them, consuming the world in a storm of greys and reds, the gods powerless as Apophis rose. Kihyun prayed as they ran, he payed to Ra, to Horus, to every god that would protect them. He called for strength as he chanted, begging for safe passage to the temple, he prayed for Hyungwon’s safety and then his own.

Sand turned to rock under their feet as they reached the entrance of the temples, the columns towering over them, protecting them from the battering winds as they climbed the steps. Hyungwon let out a choked sob as they reached the safety of the building, the statues of the gods watching over them like silent protectors as they hurried towards the heart, the sounds of their footsteps and panting echoing throughout the room. The fires were lit as Kihyun ran towards the sacred rooms, his heart pounding in tune to his footsteps as he raced down the halls, only letting out a sigh of relief as soon as Ra’s imposing figure stood in their path, stone eyes watching the door to the sacred rooms, protecting them from Seth’s wrath. As a priest it was Kihyun’s sacred duty to protect it, to protect the gods and banish the evil that was plaguing the earth, he knew he needed to get to his sacred rooms, recounting the rituals he was taught since before he received his title. 

“Kihyun I can’t” Hyungwon tugged Kihyun’s arm pulling them both to a halt, his eyes wide and glistening from unfallen tears. “I’m not a priest. I’m not allowed. The gods…” His voice trailed off as he stole a glance to the room behind him, unable to keep the fear out of his words, sadness lacing them as tears began to fall.

Kihyun’s hands came up to gently cup Hyungwon’s cheeks, his expression softening as he gazed into Hyungwon’s eyes. “Hyungwon please, I can’t leave you. The gods will understand” His thumbs gently brushing away the tears that hand begun to fall, leaving tracks along Hyungwon’s dust covered cheeks “I need you.”

Biting back his words Hyungwon nodded, trying to hold back any more tears that threatened to fall, eyes still wide with fear as he glanced towards the entrance to the sacred room. His hands shaking as they came up and covered Kihyun’s, gently pulling them away from his face and letting them fall to their sides, their fingers intertwined. Kihyun’s lips curled into a small sad smile, gentle and reassuring as he let go of Hyungwon’s hand, taking a step towards the room, hope blossoming in his chest. Their footsteps echoed through the hall way as they approached, the fires illuminating them, casting shadows that danced around them, crawling along the walls and floor.

Hyungwon pulled Kihyun closer as they entered the room, his arms wrapping around Kihyun’s as they walked past the guardian statues, his chest pressing up against Kihyun’s back as he inhaled sharply, his breath stuttering. Kihyun hurried them to the front of the room before he fell to the floor on his knees, kneeling in front of the statue of Ra, seated upon his throne. Hyungwon quickly following suit, glancing back over at Kihyun for direction, is head lowered, quivering as the shrieking cries of the wind grew, closing in.

Kihyun leaned forward, dropping down until his head was touching the floor, his legs neatly tucked under himself as he begun to pray urging Hyungwon to join him. A torrent of words flowed out his mouth easily, his voice light, almost melodic as he cried for help, cried for Horus’s vengeful wrath to come and save them, to end the darkened skies and reddened lands. He prayed for Ra’s light, for order to be restored in the Ma’at; his voice grew stronger as he chanted, his body tense, unmoving, too fearful to face his surrounding as the storm hit the temple, battering against the walls like a thousand soldiers trying to barge their way in.  
Tears streamed down Hyungwon’s face, his forehead pressed against the cold stone as he prayed, choking out his words, his shoulders quivering. His hand crept towards Kihyun’s, gently covering it with his own, their fingers interlocking, Hyungwon leaning into him. The ground shook as Apophis’s shadow was cast over the world, the rivers ran red as deaths ice claws claimed all life on land, leaving behind dried out skeletons frozen in time. The veil between the Duat and the world began to fade, cracks forming as Osiris’s power weakened, flicking into nothing as the void opened up, eating away the lost souls that waited for judgement.

With shaky steps Kihyun rose, fumbling as he pulled out small clay figure of Apophis, his fingers quivering as he held it out in front of him, letting it rest on the palm of his hand. Nodding at Hyungwon they began chanting, beginning the banishing ritual Kihyun was taught since the effigy held out in front of them, presenting it to the gods, recounting the banishing ritual his temple performed yearly. Chanting he began to imbue the effigy with the evil surrounding them, drawing on power from the priests that perished before they could make it, consumed by the great serpent.

Passing the figure to Hyungwon, Kihyun rushed over to the bowl discarded to the side of the room, tripping over a few crumbling rocks that had fallen from the ceiling as Seth’s storm battered against the stone walls. Crouching over the bowl he picking up a piece of iron and flint, practiced hands striking them together, letting the sparks fall on whatever kindling remained, a small fire forming as it ate up the kindling, growing larger and stronger.

“Hyungwonnie, hand me Apophis, we have to destroy him”

Almost hesitant, Hyungwon gently placed the figure back in Kihyun’s, a wave of doubt coursing through his body, eating at the back of his mind as he watched Kihyun spit on the effigy before throwing it in the fire, watching it slowly warp and crack, the lambent flames eating away the clay.

“Is it done?” Hyungwon let out a shaky breath, his fingers twitching as he tried resisting the urge to throw his arms around Kihyun and cry in defeat.

Looking around the room Kihyun nodded, “I. I think so” A soft sigh of relief escaping his lips as he looked over at Hyungwon with a shaky smile, the bowl containing the burning figure still in his hands.

The Ma’at shattered, splinters spreading across the world as chaos escaped, bleeding into the earth. The ground began to rumble, cracks appearing in the ground, crawling up the walls like a spider’s web, splitting them open. A loud yelp left both of their mouths, their eyes wide as the temple began to crumple around them, Ra’s face splitting open, consumed by the chaotic destruction that Apophis brought. The bowl slipped through Kihyun’s fingers, cracking to the floor sending kindle and sparks flying as he watched the temple crumble around him, shock painting his face as he let out a cry of anguish.

“Kihyun, we have to go” Hyungwon tugged on Kihyun’s arm, trying to pull him back towards the entrance.

Kihyun stood rooted to the floor, his eyes glazed over as shock froze him in place, his throat began to constrict, choking him as Ra’s face came crashing to the ground, shattering. Desperate, Hyungwon pulled Kihyun towards him, their chests bumping together as Hyungwon tried pulling Kihyun’s focus towards him. Electric shocks travelled down Kihyun’s spine, his hairs standing on end as he felt soft lips press against his, gently moving as a hand came up to cup Kihyun’s cheeks. The kiss was heated, aggressive as they clung to each other, desperate for touch. Kihyun’s tongue ran along Hyungwon’s lips, teasing them open, slipping his tongue inside Hyungwon’s mouth.

Hyungwon pulled away, his hair slightly ruffled as he grabbed Hyungwon’s hand, their fingers intertwining. ‘

“We should go”

With a nod they raced back towards the entrance, avoiding the crumbling rocks that begun to fall, Ra’s sacred room behind them collapsing into rubble as they reached the entrance once more. The world was cast into darkness, the sun consumed by the serpent as it spread chaos to the lands, leaving nothing but death in its wake. Standing tall Kihyun begun to resume his chanting, squeezing Hyungwon’s hand as he searches for reassurance, grounding himself as Apophis begun to approach.

Apophis challenged him as he came closer, to embrace his tragic fate. Looming over the world like a black hole; devouring any life and beauty that came close, casting a deathly shadow over the lands as the storm started to rage forward. The serpent was cold, devoid of light; an ugly figure that destroyed life as it passes, leaving only a graveyard of despair behind.

As Apophis approached, Kihyun felt his hope slip away, spilling onto the reddened sand, his efforts futile. He turned to Hyungwon, his lips curving into a soft smile as he gazed into Hyungwon’s eyes before kissing him gently, his arms circling around Hyungwon’s waist. 

“I love you” Kihyun whispered against Hyungwon’s lips, tears forming in the corner of his eyes before spilling down his cheeks. “So, so much”

“I love you too” Hyungwon hiccuped as he began to cry again, his breaths uneven and shaky, his voice strained, nipping at Kihyun’s bottom lip, tugging on it gently, imagining he was the only thing in the world, untouchable and unyielding,

They stood in front of the temples ruins as Apophis approached, clinging onto each other, facing their fate in each other’s arms. Death’s clawed hand reached towards them, the Duat calling their souls into the after-life.

**Author's Note:**

> Verbena (flower) - "Pray for me"
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed uwu. comments are really appreciated. I'm needy and need validation. 
> 
>  
> 
> find me on my twitter @[fluffybunho](https://twitter.com/fluffybunho)


End file.
